New Guy in Town
by IslandGurl90
Summary: The new guy in town is about to turn lives upside down. He has connections to a lot of the big players in Port Charles, outside of it too. How will the good citizens of Port Charles welcome him? What exactly is his story? When and who will they find out?


Title: New Guy in Town

Author: Farrah

Disclaimer: If I owned GH then all the hot guys on the show would have me in court for harassment!

Summary: The new guy in Port Chuck is about to turn a lot of lives upside down. This guy has connections to a lot of the big players in Port Charles. He has a lot of big connections outside of Port Charles too. How will the good citizens of Port Charles welcome him? What exactly is his story? When will they find out? Who will find out?

* * *

><p>Okay, just to start off, I have not watched GH in like 2 years and 6 months so I don't know what's going on. Which sucks cas I miss it, but the writers were beginning to make me so angry. Now back to the point, this is sort of my little GH series, it will encompass all of the characters, well all of them I remember! But it mainly focuses on a new character that I will introduce to you in a few minutes. He will pretty much have a relationship with all of them, and I do mean ALL of them. But like I said, this is my mini GH series, which means it will be exactly like GH is except it won't last as long and well, you have to read it, oh and you get to know my awesome new character.<p>

Hope you guys give it a chance. Hope you enjoy and review. Thanks

* * *

><p>The story obviously won't be taking off from where it is now. The changes and the background are as followed:<p>

The whole Jason/Sonny/Emily/Carly thing did happen

Sonny does now know he has bi-polar disease

Jason and Sonny are back where they use to be

Sam was shot but she and Jason got back together

Sam is almost nine months pregnant and ready to have her baby

Carly's dad did die

Jax is not pursuing Carly but will be soon

Michael, Morgan, and Kristina are all doing well

Lorenzo and Skye did have a baby

Diego did not die

Courtney is dead and won't be making some magical appearance - sorry

Mike is still running Kelly's

Emily did not go back to help Nicholas with Spencer

Helena never sent a crazy nanny to try to take Spencer

Nicholas and Spencer are fine

Emily lives back to the Q mansion

Alan did not die

Alan, Monica, and Edward are all as they usually are

Patrick and Robin are still not dating but will be soon

Sam and Rick never slept with each other

Alexis and Rick are fine and Molly has been born

Sam and Alexis are on speaking terms

Alexis does not have cancer

Luke and Tracy are married

Laura is still catatonic

Lucky and Elizabeth are doing well along with Cameron

Lulu and Dillon never slept with each other

Dillon and Georgie aren't doing so well

Diego is still pining after Georgie

Diego is still trying to find a way into mob

Lulu and Dillon are best of friends

Maxie is working at the hospital and has a new boyfriend

Justus hasn't been killed

Justus and Laney are going strong

Ned is back in the music business

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It's a bright, shiny day in Port Chuck. The regulars are sitting having lunch at Kelly's. Nicholas, Ric and Alexis are at one table, Lucky is at another, Diego is busying himself bussing the tables, while Mike stands behind the counter, talking to a customer.

A tall man walks into the diner and surveys it before he seats himself at a table in the corner, by the door. Diego had come to remember the faces of people that frequented the diner, but he didn't remember this guy.

"What are you having?" Diego came over and asked the man, in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to be there

"I need some information" the mystery man replied

Diego looks at him as if he's confused, then he takes a seat across the table from him

"What kind of information?" Diego asked questioningly

The man pulls a wad of cash out of his inner jacket pocket and lays it on the table. "It's yours if you can tell me where I can find a guy who goes by the name of Mike, Mike Corbin"

"What do you need him for?" Diego quickly replies

"So you know him?"

"Yeah I know him. He runs the place." Diego opened his arms wide to indicate he meant the diner

"Where is he!" the mystery guy demanded in a deathly tone

Diego turns and points towards Mike and Robin. "There he is. Behind the counter"

The man picks up the money and passes it to Diego with two fingers, He then stands up and pats Diego on the back. "Thanks a lot man"

Diego chuckles while he counts his bills. "No problem"

The man walks over to the counter and says, "Hey Mike", as if he and Mike are best friends but you could sense tension in his voice.

Mike looks up from speaking to Robin, "Yeah", he looks at the man and walks around the counter so that he is standing in front of him, "Do I know you?"

The man simply chuckles softly, licks his lips then smiles, "Nope, but I have something for you."

"Well, what is it?" Mike smiles

What came next shocked Mike, Robin and everyone else in the diner. The man pulls back and punches Mike square in the face. At the same time his fist makes contact with Mike's face, Sonny and Jason walk in.

"Hey!" Sonny yells out and he and Jason rush over but find themselves struggling through a small crowd of spectators

Mike is knocked to the floor and the man continues punching as Robin tries to pull him off. Sonny reaches over and pulls Robin out of the way so that she doesn't get hurt while Jason goes after the guy on top of Mike.

"Get off of him" Jason yells out as he struggles to pull the man away, but when he does, he puts him in a choke hold.

Sonny, Robin and Diego help Mike to his feet as the man struggles to get out of the choke hold Jason has on him. Another man dressed in a suit comes out of nowhere and aims a gun at Jason's head.

"Jason, watch out!" Robin shrieks as this man in the suit puts the gun to Jason's head and cocks it

"Let him go" the man with the gun says to Jason in a low steely voice as he stares at him unwaveringly.

Jason slowly raises his arm and lets the guy who hit Mike go. The man lurched forward gasping for air, and rubbing his now red throat.

Ric stands up and sights lucky across the room. Lucky calls for backup.

"Hey, put the gun down! Look I'm the District Attorney here in Port Charles and you need to listen to me! No one needs to get hurt." Ric says as he inches closer to the man that has the gun trained on Jason, while Lucky calls for backup.

"Enzo, Enzo!" the man that punched Mike yells at the man with the gun

Enzo turns his head slightly toward the man calling him

"Didn't I tell you I would do this alone? Damn it! Give me the gun will ya?" the still to be named mystery man fumes at Enzo

"Yeah, give it to him, slowly" Ric reiterates

The mystery man looks at Ric and points, "You, Shut up! You're not helping anything." Then turns his attention back to Enzo

"Enzo, don't make me get angry, now give me the damn gun!" the man is fed up and shouts angrily.

Enzo quickly uncocks the gun and gives it to who seems to be his boss, who lets out a sigh of pent up frustration

Ric motions to Lucky and says, "Arrest all three of them" pointing at Jason, Enzo, and the mystery man.

"Why are you arresting Jason? He had nothing to do with this!" Robin nearly screams

"Robin, Robin! Leave it alone!" Sonny puts a hand on Robin's shoulder to get her to calm down

"What do you mean leave it alone?" Robin asked Sonny bewildered

"Leave it alone" Sonny repeated

With cuffs around their hands, Jason and Enzo are escorted out of the diner, fuming at each other through their eyes. But the mystery man still stands there next to Ric because a third officer hasn't come to arrest him yet.

The still unnamed man walks over to Mike with a steely glaze in his eyes saying, "Were not finished yet old man" then turns to walk out of the diner, but not before Sonny pulls him by the arm.

"What's your problem?" he fumes wrenching his arm out of Sonny's grasp

"What's yours?" Sonny asks getting in the guys face.

"My problem, doesn't concern you!" was the only reply Sonny received, he was actually shocked by it, most people wouldn't have the gall to talk to him like that.

"Well since I was the one you hit maybe you would like to explain it to me" Mike said, standing to his feet.

The man passes Sonny and walks toward Mike, "You have no idea who I am do you?"

Mike turns his head to one side as if to try and figure out who he is but then says "No, I don't"

"I'm you're ... You're my..." the man sighs then pulls a photo out of his jacket pocket and throws it at Mike "That should jog your memory."

Diego picks the photo up and gives it to Mike

Robin glimpses at the photo "Mike is that you?" she asked

"Yeah that's him." The still to be named man said and stormed out of the diner, heading to the police station, Ric in tow

"So did you figure it out yet? Where you know him from that is." Sonny asked

Mike looks up in a daze and replies "No, I can't place him"

Sonny and Robin look at each other in a way that let the other one know that they both realized Mike was hiding something; he still hadn't moved his eyes from the picture.

"Well I'm going to go get Jason" Sony said then turned to Robin, "Could you look Mike over for me please? Make sure he's alright."

"Absolutely" Robin answered "Now go get Jason"

"Okay." Sonny said and turned to Mike "You going to be okay?"

"Huh?" Mike asked looking bewildered

"You're going to be okay?" Sonny repeated only to receive a grunt that meant yes. "Alright, I'll be back to check up on you later" and Sonny left to go down to the Port Charles Police Department.


End file.
